


A New Melody

by peepmywriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom-In-Training, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Soul Bond, Spanking, Subspace, Tie Kink, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepmywriting/pseuds/peepmywriting
Summary: Melody Summers has always known she was different, but being with them proved her right. At least she was among other different people. I guess being soulmates with four of them paid off. Didn't it?*story starts after AOU*





	1. Why me?

You ever wonder what your life would be like had you changed a certain event in your life? If you had went left instead of right, or if you should've gotten pie instead of cake? Right about now, I'm pretty sure I've felt that way more than once. But have you ever wonder what your life would've been like if you hadn't even come home and just worked extra hours at the coffee shop?

No? Well, I have. Seeing as that moment was now.

The head of SHIELD was sitting at my dining room table, adding sugar to his coffee. I don't know how long Nick Fury had been sitting in my apartment or when he had the time to brew a pot of coffee. All I know is that it scared the shit out of me.

"Ms. Summers, it's great to finally meet you in person." He said.

I smiled at him as I put my purse own on the couch and sat my keys down in the bowl next to the table. "Nice to meet you,too. I'm sure it would've been nicer if you hadn't snuck into my house." I replied icily.

"I have to apologize but my need was urgent." He said. 

"Urgent enough for you to not just knock on my door?" I asked. 

"I know about you and your abilities." 

I paused in my actions of making a sandwich. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor alerted me to turn around. 

"I know you could kill me now if I touched you. I know with just a snap of your fingers I could be dead. I know that you're of an unknown species." he said, walking forward with each sentence. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said again, stepping backwards with each word. 

Fury stepped down, backing up and leaning against the counter I was just against. He picked up my butter knife and started to finish my sandwich. 

"I've got a proposition, and possibly a job opportunity, for you should you choose to accept." he said. 

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh yeah? What is it?" 

Nick placed the knife down and turned fully towards me. 

"I want you to join the Avengers Initiative." 

With that, I burst out laughing. Then I ran. I flashed into my room, grabbing whatever I could. Then I flashed into the living room, picking up my purse. I flashed out of my apartment completely and ended up in the park. I dashed for the oldest looking oak tree and slipped my hand into it's trunk where I kept my backpack with new information to completely change my identity. 

 _'I'll come back to my house within the month. But right now, I have a quick mission to attend to.'_ I thought. 

* * *

Being a master of disguise had it's ultimate perks. Sneaking into Tony Stark's charity ball at the Avengers tower was easier than I thought it would be. The waiters' company should really check who they give an outfit to, I was basically thrown an outfit. But I'm definitely not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I just put the outfit on and grabbed a tray. The man I was looking for had to be here, seeing as he was part of the Avengers and I had seen almost all of them, including the twins from Sovokia. I crept along, just handing out finger foods to people who looked to be too rich for their own good.  

I looked for the doctor but I didn't see him. I turned, planning on leaving when I bumped into a wall. My platter fell and I made a dash to grab it but the wall in front of me did it before I could. 

"That could've been a mess." he said. 

I smiled shyly, tucking a hair behind my ear. "That would've been bad." I said silently. 

I grabbed the platter from him and smiled again. "Dr. Banner, can I ask you a question?" 

He smirked. "That would depend on the content of this question."

"It's a really pressing matter for me, can we go somewhere more private?" I asked. 

He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. We ended up in a small room, not that far from the party. 

"So what is this question you have to ask?" he said. 

"Is it...possible for a few different species to be combined into a human without the possibility of death?" 

"It would depend on how many species. But to my knowledge, there hasn't been a successful trial for animal cross species since that giant lizard dude in Manhattan." Banner said. 

"But what if it was successful? What if there was a human who could possess the ability of four different animals?" I asked, nervously playing with my fingers.

"It would depend on the cellular makeup of this person, and then the life spans of each animals summed up and divided by the estimated life span of this person." 

I smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Banner. You have been of great help to me." I said, holding out my hand for his to shake. 

I walked back out of the room, platter in hand and headed to the bar. But on my way, I made eye contact with a seemingly familiar person. The person locked eyes with me and beckoned me forward with a finger. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" I said to him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're here?" the voice said.

A memory hit me full force. 

* * *

_Shrapnel fell all around me as I worked to get the power dampening cuffs off my wrists. The chair I was tied to was doing nothing to help me. Sounds of explosions and people yelling alarmed me and I tried my best to scoot the chair into a corner in the dark._

_The sounds of carnage were getting closer to the room I was being kept in. I looked up to the door as I was trying to get out of the cuffs._

_"Come on, Mel. You've gotta do this. Skylar didn't die for anything." I whispered to myself and felt tears pricking at my eyes._

_The door burst open and I tried my hardest to get out of the cuffs. The man (who I later found out was Hawkeye) at the door rushed to me, cutting my binds before disabling the cuffs._

_"COME ON!" he yelled at me, picking me up._

_The fear of the situation jarred me forward and I let him carry me out of the room and the rest of the facility. My power levels were low and I waited for them to come back. Some more soldiers I had noticed on my way into this facility stepped in front of the man and he stopped, analyzing the situation._

_"Give us the girl." one of them said._

_"Over my dead body." the man said and surged forward. He didn't notice they had guns and they started to shoot. One flew past my ear, and the sound made me pull up a force field in front of us as he ran through them. They tried to engage in hand-to-hand combat but bounced off the field. He ran out of the doors of the facility and ushered me to a car._

_"When I drop you off, get out of New York. Go off grid." he said to me as he drove down the road._

_"You got it, dude." I said sleepily, my powers seeming to drain me more and more._

* * *

"New York is my home. I'm not going to let being kidnapped once, effect my whole life." I answered Hawkeye. 

"Well, you should've listened to me, because now SHIELD wants to recruit you." 

"I know. Fury popped up at my house earlier today." 

Just then, the words, my soulmark on my neck, started to tingle. 

"He's here?!" I said. 

"What? Who's here?" Hawkeye asked, standing up. 

"My soulmate." I whispered to him, looking around the bar. 

A pair of lips found themselves upon my neck and I almost floated off into subspace. 

I turned around, straight into the chest of the one and only Tony Stark. 

He looked me up and down. "Say...what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. 

The words on my neck tingled but I snickered at the stupid pickup line. 

"You can't use that pick up line if said place is your building." I said. 

The widening of his eyes threw me off for a second when I realized that he had just said my words. He reached for me and I pulled away. 

The sound of the platter crashing unto the floor invaded the sounds of the room and it went deathly quiet. Everyone seemed to be looking at me. I freaked out, my face probably turning the shade of a beet. 

Tony looked at me and then the crowd and then threw his hand s up in the air. "It's not a party until something falls, right guys?" he smiled. 

Everybody laughed and the party continued. I turned to look at Tony but my vision focused on the approaching figure. Patchy The Pirate himself. 

I scrambled away them and to the balcony, once I steeled myself to jump, I lept off. 

My world was black before I even started screaming. 

 

 


	2. The Perks Of Being An Empath

When I woke up, Nick Fury had been sitting at the foot of the bed I was laying in.

“What is up with you and creeping?” I asked him.

His lip quirked a bit at the sides.

“I came to remind you of my proposition.” he said.

“You want me to join the Avengers? Fat chance, Patchy.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting up.

“This is me giving you a chance to use your abilities and do something good for the world.” He sighed impatiently.

“Look, I’m not a people person. I work alone.” I said.

“How about this? You go on a mission with the Avengers one time, and if you don’t like it, you can leave at any time. If not, you join.” he said.

I considered his deal, agreeing to it before I said anything. “Okay. Deal.” I stuck out my hand to shake, my hands trembling.

He looked down at my hand and then looked back up at my face and shook his head. He stood up, going to leave before I stopped him.

“Where are we?” I asked him.

“You’re in the Avengers Tower.” he said, and closed the door.

I rushed to the bathroom that was next door and checked out my appearance. My face was fine, just needed a quick wash. I was still dressed in my waiter's outfit and quickly dug into my bag that had found its way into my room. I grabbed an outfit, slipping on the Nike joggers and my Arctic Monkeys muscle tee. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I stepped out of the room. I looked around the hallway, thinking of a way to find the people.

“If I may be of service, ma’am.” A female electronic sounding voice said.

I looked around the room.

“Who said that?”

“Ms. Summers, I am FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s artificial intelligence program.”

I straightened myself up.

“Oh. Well, hello there FRIDAY.”

“Hello Ms. Summers. How may I be of assistance?”

“Can you help guide me to the closest group of people?”

Friday proceeded to guide to me to the common room where most of the people are, most people being all of the Avengers.

I walked in silently, leaning against the wall of the entrance. The group talked on, seeming not to notice my presence in the room.

“I’m just saying, why would Fury want to have her join the Avengers if he hadn’t known we were soulmates in the first place?” Tony was saying.

I decided now was the time for me to cut in, so cut in was what I did. “Probably because of the fact that I have more powers than most of you in this room. Think about it? How could he have known we were eternally bound if the soulmate bond isn’t present until the parties say the words?” I said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

“Good point.” Tony said, shutting up.

“Powers?” Natasha asked me.

I scratched at the back of my neck. “There’s so many, I don’t even know what the hell I am.”

“Well here, try to write down the ones you know you have and can control.” Dr. Banner says, handing me a notepad and pen. I walked over to the couch and began writing down the ones I did remember. ‘ _Well, there’s empathy, shapeshifting, transportation, molecular projection, electromagnetic projection, and well...that’s it.’_ I thought as I wrote.

I handed the paper to Natasha and wanda gave me a weird look. My neck started to itch and I found myself scratching again. Natasha read it over and passed it around to the rest of them, except Wanda who I remembered was a telepath.

Feelings of the entire team rushed towards me, hitting me full force and it took my damndest not to stumble in front of everyone. The continuous surge of feelings from Natasha was what threw me off and the fact that  Vision somehow had feelings despite being an android. My heart felt like it was throbbing by the time Tony had came back. Watching them study the notepad and mutter things under their breaths, I felt a wet but warm substance running down my face. I ignored it, thinking it was just an itch. My neck tingled again and I scratched it more, feeling a warm substance there too. I pulled back my hand and inaudibly gasped at the coppery colored substance on my fingers, something fell from my nose and landed on my hand and I finally audibly gasped at the drop of blood that appeared on my hands.

“Miss, are you okay?” A voice asked me with a thick accent.

I looked up at him and wiped the back of my hand under my nose. “No.” I said back.

And then I passed out.

The continuous rhythm of an EKG monitor was what woke me up.

“Hey Princess, I know you’re up.” A deep voice coaxed me to come from the darkness.

I grunted in response and tried to turn. My throat was dry and I finally cracked my eyes open a peek.

“Water.” I croaked out.

Soon enough, a cold glass was handed to me and I greedily gulped the water down. When I was finished, my head throbbed and I leaned back, rubbing my temples.

“Can you people please try not to feel so loud?!” I yelled out, instantly regretting it as my throat ached in response.

“She’s a strong empath.” Wanda said.

“Yeah. Pity the fool who has emotions.” I said sarcastically.

Wanda walked over to me, determination rolling off her in waves.

“Your powers are a gift, do not take them for advantage.” she said, and put two fingers to my forehead.

My headache subsided almost immediately. I felt the walls in my head build up, the emotions I felt from all the people in the room being closed off.

I grabbed her hand before she could remove it and clutched it to my heart.

“Thank you.” I said simply.

She nodded her head and patted my shoulders, walking back to the other side of the room. The words on my hip tingled, my second soulmark.

“Where’s Speedy?” I said.

A second later, said speedster in question popped up next to my bed.

“You called?” he said, in his thick accent that made me feel tingly all the way down to my core.

“You said my words.” I whispered to him.

“And you said mine.” he said back, his pearly white smile appearing.

“Soulmates?” I asked, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

“Soul Mates.” He said, and shook my hand.

I started taking off all the wires and thingies connected to my body and sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting off that easy.” Tony said, charging at me, but I flashed away and appeared behind him, ruffling his hair.

“Melody, can you please get back in the bed?” Tony pleaded with me and for a second I was willing to obey before an agent came rushing to the med bay.

“Fury has told me to inform you all that there is a mission.” He said, and then turned back the way he came.

“Looks like I get to stay up.” I said, and stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“You’re gonna have to learn to obey me.” he whispered in my ear, sending shivers running down my back and my mind almost into subspace.

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes.

The walk to the common area was short, just an elevator ride away. When we reached the room, Fury immediately gave out the details and walked out of the room. Captain America stood at the head of the table his place.

“Okay so since this is a search and rescue mission, we’ll have two teams, Alpha and Beta. Alpha team will go in and eliminate the bigger, more powerful threats. Beta will extract the citizen from captivity.” Captain said.

“Nat, Speedy, Tony, Wanda, and myself will be Alpha. Melody, Vision, and Sam will be Beta.” he finished.

“This isn’t my first fight, you know. I can be Alpha team.” I said, the true Texan in me shining through.

“You will do as I say.” he commanded, sending a thrill down my spine.

I huffed. “Fine.”

Everyone walked from the common room and geared up for the flight that would leave in five minutes. I flashed into the room I woke up in and pulled out black leggings, a tank top, and a leather jacket. I put them on and flashed to the dock, where a quinjet was starting up. I hopped in, finding myself sitting in between Pietro and Tony.

 

The flight to the facility where they were keeping the hostage was about 5 minutes. But ,majority of those five minutes were spent with Tony just trying to make me laugh or smile. We dropped down pretty smooth, slipping in our comms.

“Okay, Alpha team move in. Beta team, follow in on my word.” Captain said.

Feelings erupted all around me. Someone’s fear within the facility was what I concentrated on. It was so strong that it overshadowed everyone else’s. It was as if this entity’s feelings were louder than a fangirl at their favorite concert.

“Beta team, move in!” Steve’s voice yelled through all the sounds of enforced carnage.

Vision, Sam, and I moved into the facility, me guiding the way as I looked for this person with unimaginable fear. A group of soldiers rounded the corner we had to take and I immediately threw up my force field when they fired their guns. Sam released a gas in the corridor, knocking out all the people who weren’t encased in my bubble of protection.

“They’re in here, I can feel them!” I said as we reached a door that was labeled Project New World. Vision gave me a small look and then he stepped through the walls, being the guy who always needed to know firsthand. When he came back out he seemed to be puzzled. “This is a surprise.” he said and opened the doors for the two of us. Walking into the room made me immediately fall to my knees. The emotions emanating off this man was crippling.

“Sir, could you please refrain from feeling to loudly, you seem to be hurting our Empath.” Vision said, in the most polite tone possible.

The being on the floor looked up at me, his beautiful emerald eyes glinting with possibilities. His raven hair cradled his face as he looked at me, and only me desperately.

“Save me.” he said, before his head lolled to the side.

I sighed, grabbing up the man and placing him on a hammock I had conjured out of thin air. I willed it to follow me as I moved. As Vision, Sam, and I made our way back to the quinjet, we were stopped by a crew of scientists who had weird guns in their hands. I gasped, trying and failing to bring forth a force field. _‘Fuck!’_

I facepalmed and waited for someone to make the first move. The scientists took another few seconds before they realized we weren’t going anywhere. They all shot at once, each having a little bit of bad aiming. Luckily, Pietro had sed forward, grabbing the bullets before they could reach us. Except one. It pierced my leg but I couldn’t feel it as I lugged myself out of the building and unto the quinjet. As soon as I loaded the man into the hatch of the quinjet, I passed out right next to him, my head hitting his shoulder instead of the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fury isn't 'alive' after Age of Ultron, but I don't think I coud've started the story without him.


	3. Authors Note

Hello!   
I've missed being on this website and writing and I apologize for being so out of the loop. I haven't updated any of my stories on here or on any of my other writing platforms in a while. I'll be back! I promise.

Being only in 11th grade and getting ready for SATs and whatnot, I've been nose deep in studying and homework.

I've also been involved in more extra curricular activities than I used to be comfortable with. I've stepped out of comfort zone and joined Winter Guard, Choir, and made a bunch of new friends. I'm becoming a new version of who I want to be.

As I have also moved and we've been settling in for a week or so now, I'm trying to get back into writing but it is difficult without Wi-Fi connection for my computer. That issue should be fixed no later than Wednesday.

As soon as that happens, I plan to have a new chapter ready by no later than Friday.

Happy Holidays Everyone!!

Xoxo, teddygrahams


	4. 3. Three's a Crowd, But Four's Just A Pain In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the books. Dedicated to @vuswe because they seemed so enthusiastic for a new chapter.

When I woke up, I was lying in the infirmary again. My leg had been bandaged up but it no longer hurt. I sat up and began unwrapping the cloth around my thigh. When I was finished, I looked around the room. There was another bed to the left of me, but it was blocked off by a screen. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the screen. As soon as I placed my hands on the screen, my rib tingled.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice asked.

“None of your business,” I said, turning around and crossing my arms.

Steve scratched at his ribs, pulling up his shirt. The words ' _this isn’t my first fight’_  were etched into them in my flourished handwriting.

“That’s my handwriting,” I whispered to him.

“Yeah?” he said, stalking over to me, a predatory gaze upon me.

He reached me and pulled up my shirt, revealing two of my soul marks. He traced the words on my ribs.

“Those are my words,” he whispered, his fingers feather light.

He stared down at me, his eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips for a few seconds before he bit his lip and stepped back away from me.

“What happened?” I groaned, cracking the muscles in my neck and back.

“Well, you saved Loki, who was being kept in the facility to find out the extent of his magic, and then you were shot and you passed out.” He said to me, counting off the events on his fingers.

 

I sighed. “Where’s Loki now?”

 

Steve looked down at his shoes. “Fury said to keep him in the cells downstairs,” he said.

Anger welled up in me. I felt my face go from pale to brightly colored red as I yelled, “WHAT?”

 

Steve flinched back from the force of my voice, his face showing signs of fear. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down from my episode. “You realize that keeping him in a cell will make him feel the same exact way he did when he was in the lab, right?” I said, in a slow tone as if I was speaking to a child.

 

“Yes, but Fury ordered us to. I didn’t want to,” he said.

 

“I don’t care if he ordered you to eat dog shit off your shoes, you never inflict more pain on someone who’s been hurt already,” I said.

 

Steve flinched again and his shoes seemed to have the focus of his attention. “I’m sorry.”

I brushed past him, walking out of the infirmary. I stopped, realizing I didn’t know where I was.

“Steve, can you please guide me to Fury?” I asked, deathly calm.

Steve walked out of the infirmary and I followed him all the way back to the meeting room. We continued all the way to Fury and I stopped in front of him as Steve stepped to the side, probably to get away from my seething anger.

“Why did you order for Loki to be kept in a cell?” I asked Fury.

He looked at me. “Ms. Summers, what a thrill to see you finally conscious.” Fury said.

“Cut the shit, Nick. Why are you keeping Loki locked in a cage?” I asked, sneering at him.

The room around us seemed to become quiet. Everyone looked at me as if they were afraid for my safety.

“Loki, as battered as he is, has caused us so much damage and I can’t have that happening anymore. So as a precaution, he is locked up.”

“He could be in there having PTSD right now. You don’t know what they did to them in that facility. I could feel his fear, it rolled off him in waves.” I said.

Fury seemed to consider this, before he put down his files. “If you join the Avengers, I’ll let him out of his cage. But he’ll also be your responsibility.”

“Fine,” I said, without thinking about it.

He stuck out his hand. “Nice doing business for you, Ms. Summers,” he said.

I shook his hand and Agent Hill came to me and handed me a wallet. Inside was my SHIELD badge. I smirked and made it disappear into thin air. I made sure it landed on my bed in my room.

“Hill, take Agent Summers to the cells, please.” Fury said.

Hill nodded and motioned for me to follow her, Steve following behind me. I gulped as I realized he could possibly be staring at my behind. Hill never said anything as she led us to the biggest room. She stopped at the doorway and gestured for us to go in. There was a big cylinder shaped glass cage in the room. I gasped at the sight of Loki cowering in a corner, shaking slightly and heaving in breaths.

“Steve, leave. I’ll meet you back in the common room, make sure everyone is there.” I said to Steve.

He nodded and left, Agent Hill following after him.

I walked over to the control panel and pressed the button that opened the door. I rushed over to Loki, sitting down on my knees and speaking softly. “Hey there,” I whispered.

Loki’s shudders paused for a moment and he looked back at me. “If you’re going to hurt me, get on with it.” he said softly, defeat lacing his words.

A silent tear slid down my cheek. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to talk.” I said.

Loki piped up at that, turning around to fully face me. He sniffled, “What do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“I want to talk about whatever you want to talk about. Anything.” I said.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Melody Summers. It’s nice to meet you.” I said, holding out my hand.

He smiled at me and shook my hand, his huge hand completely enveloping mine.

“I’m Loki, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” he said.

“Do you know why you were locked up in that building?” I asked.

“The doctors there told me they wanted to figure out the source of my power.” he answered.

“Can I see your powers?” I asked.

He smiled and held out his hand, a green mist appearing and soon the mist formed into a small horse in his hand. I smiled.

“That’s beautiful.” I said.

“Not most people think so.” he said, looking down and making the horse go away.

“Well, I do and that’s all that matters.” I said.

I leaned against the wall with him.

“Why do you care about me?” he asked.

I huffed at him. “Because, when no one cares, it can be hard for a person to believe in themselves. So I feel generally responsible for you. You’re different and I like that.” I answered honestly.

“Thank you, Miss Summers.” Loki said, standing up.

“Do you wanna come with me? To my room?” I asked him.

“Miss Summers, that sounds awfully like an invitation for certain physical activities.” he said, smirking.

“No! I just think it would be better than being in this cage. Plus, you can shower and then we can talk more.” I said.

He smiled. ‘Then yes, Miss Summers. I would love to come with you to your chambers.” he said.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. I helped him up and we walked out of the room.

“Okay, come here.” I said to him.

He looked over to me and come closer to me. I grabbed his shoulders and teleported us back to my room.

Loki smiled. “What a great power! You are full of surprises.” he said.

“Thank you.” I said back, a blush forming on my cheeks.

Loki goes to take a shower and I peek in to let him know I’ll be gone for a second. He smiled and nodded.

I walk out of my room, stalking to the common room. The hallway seems empty before I hear footsteps. I turn around and nobody’s there, so I turn the other way and nobody is there either. My breathing gets shallow and I start to kick into a run. Something hits my head and I fall on a heap to the ground. Before I pass out, I feel like I’m being teleported away.


End file.
